Naruto: Thousand Year Blood war!
by Ghostice300
Summary: Kurama takes over Naruto's body forcing him to retrieve to another dimension, abandoning his friends against his will Sasuke follows to bring the fool back much to his dislike, delaying Madara and Obito's plans. Ichigo founds himself resting on the White Bone Hell after the First Invasion when two Ryoka's appear from the sky.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone my name is Ghostice300. I have been working very hard on my story to bring it back. This is kind of a miss between an old story attempt, and a new one. I hope it goes well with the haters and reviewers, Nah just kidding. So here's hoping for a second chance.**_

**_Also I would like to thank Gnik Llort who took the time to help me remaster the story._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Sasuke: So you actually admit to have blown it up last time?

Ghostice300: No is not like that! I just hav-

Sasuke: What cat got your tongue?

Ghostice300: Shut up!

Sasuke: Or what?

Ghostice300: Or you will be deleted from my story

.  
Sasuke: No please! I'll do anything. Please don't kill me off so soon.

Ghostice300: That's my boy. Here take a cookie.

*Sasuke takes cookie*

Sasuke: Thanks sir!

*Sasuke bits cookie*

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Naruto: Thousand Year Blood War**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter one: Spirit's Away!**_

The stench of blood was so high it ran through the entire field. Every Shinobi on the dry, morbid battlefield was being overwhelmed by the juubi's power. It was so toxic and stale. It could've crushed mountains under its unclean power. Naruto was unhinged. He was so relieved that his father along with the reanimated previous Hokage's, the snake sage, Orochimaru's, his old friend and his life time rival, Sasuke and colleagues were joining the fray. His main priority was stopping the damned spawn demon.

He could give a fuck less about the ancient reanimated Uchiha. He knew that Hashirama would take care of him. Obito wasn't the matter either. Kakashi was currently in a deadlock with the ancient Uchiha. That was the least of his problems. His main problem was that the accursed demon had kept evolving. He was trying find away to seal it away. "Hey, Dobe! Sakura and I are having problems with these bastards' they keep multiplying.

I'm too occupied adding lemon juice to the cuts. That every attempt in burning them with my amaterasu is in vain by their molting!" Sasuke bantered in frustration. However this fell on death ears as the blonde kid had been focusing on having an internal conversation with Kurama.

"Well the bad news is if you use this Jutsu you'll be retreating to another dimension. The good news is that you are still needed for the Tsukuyomi. (The all Seeing Eye moon technique.) So by leaving you'll be throwing a fat ass monkey wrench on their plans." The fox sage stated comically.

"I will be leaving everyone to die though..." Naruto weakly replied.

"You have no other choice Kid but to delay their desires." Kurama replied. The blonde kid began to break under the concept that he had to get away from that bastard which started it all and abandon his friends on the way. These men were responsible for the deaths of a countless numbers of individuals. Allowing them live would be like letting a certain serial killer keep killing.

Nevertheless, it didn't mean a damn thing how he felt. When you have no choice in the matter you just can't do a damn thing about it. "Teme!" He shouted out with a bold tone.

Sasuke was thankful that the idiot had gotten out of his drunken stupor. "Yeah?" he quickly replied. He was preoccupied with trying to mutilate the limbs of the hell spawn and burn then limbs quickly before instant replication took place. "Burn, Fuckers! Burn!" The hardened teen shouted as he scorched his clones.

Madara saw that they were given a chance to breathe, the unruly adolescents decided to lift their foot from demon's throat at last. "My, my Sasuke. You plan on snuffing out my little rodents!" The elder shouted as he had gotten to his feet. "Fuck you and your rodents! You big pussy! I see you hiding up there during combat. Come and face me like a man! You're a mediocrity to the Uchiha!" that was Sasuke's fierce reply.

Naruto noticed that his friend has gone on aggressive rampage ever since he felt the heat of the battle." I can't handle him anymore." Madara said as he shook his head at Obito's defeat. He wove hands seals at incredible speeds." What's he doing?! I told him to wait!" Hashirama shouted as he rushed towards the man.

"You are all far too late!" Madara shouted as Obito's black Zetsu's side was now visible thanks to whatever Jutsu Madara had performing.

" Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke and Minato had rode Gamakichi to the two fallen Uchiha.

"I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off your face Madara!" Sasuke shouted.

Obito was kneeling down on his knees as he was covered in the Juubi's flesh. Time froze as Obito absorbed the great beast into himself."DAMMIT!" Naruto shouted. "Now I'm the Juubi's jinchuuriki! But I still need you Naruto! Come complete me, you nuisance !"Obito shouted out he laughed and mocked the crew.

"I don't think so!" Everyone was in shock at Naruto's voice being replaced with Kurama's. He weaved dozens of uncharted hand signs that Madara and Obito did not recognize." Rikudo art! Shichifukujin (Seven lucky God's keys)!" Naruto shouted as he was cloaked in the robes and flames of Rikudo Sannin. His chakra tore a whole open on the horizon. There was a light that faded to reveal a Senkaimon." Try to take me from a whole new different dimension then!" He shouted as he walked through the door." Wait up dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he too went through the door as it closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! FUCCCCKKKK!" Madara shouted out in anger. He couldn't believe it! The blonde brat ran away! All of Naruto's friends felt the greatest shock ever.

"He abandoned us!" Shikamaru shouted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter ended. If you don't know, I started from almost the end of the Naruto manga and exactly the second coming war in Bleach. Now this will not be a Naruto x Bleach shitty mess that they will know what the hell is going on. They will have to find out there stuff for themselves. Any questions that don't contain spoilers? I will answer try to answer them for you.**_

_**I have thought about it in advance and now I know what I want to do with the story.**_

_** Let's give this a second chance and hope it goes well.**_

**_Now prepare for next week. Ghostice300 Signing out._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha, Ha, Ha so soon miss me? Ghostice300 Here bringing you chapter two. I hope my overall story goes well and pays off in the end. I hope you guys like it does who are following the story and digging it, So here's hoping for a second chance._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto: Hey where's Sasuke?

Ghostice300: I don't know wasn't Sasuke with you?

Naruto: No he wasn't!

Ghostice300: Ok, no need to shout.

Naruto: Where is he?

Ghostice300: Here take this.

*Ghostice300 gives cookie to Naruto*

Naruto: What's this?

Ghostice300: That my friend is Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: What the hell did you do him?

Ghostice300: May, May they never learn.

*Naruto becomes a cookie*

Ghostice300: Sorry Guys! Peace and tranquility finally now I can read the next Chapter.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke! Where're you?

Ghostice300: Dammit! Who left the front door unlocked?! Now look what happened! Sakura got in!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto: Thousand Year Blood War

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2: Enter the Spirits.**_

Ichigo was currently healing in the waters of the clear hot springs that one of the royal guards created. The waters were made with the purpose to drive out any damage reiatsu along with their blood. They were replenishing their reiatsu because thanks to Yhwach incursion they got their asses wipe out.

"How are you holding in?" Tenjiro asked. "The Hell are we doing' here?" Ichigo stated as he decided that it was damn near time he had gotten out of the bath. The man that had gotten in there was only wearing a weird tiny loincloth. If that wasn't enough he had brought Byakuya, Renji and Rukia without him knowing.

They both ended the argument right there when they heard a loud rambunctious howling above them. Ichigo and Tenjiro looked up to see a blonde kid in tattered clothing and a jet black haired one that had blazing blood red eyes. They saw closely that they had this weird looking attire on. "What the hell?! A Senkaimon is impossible to use to get here!" Tenjiro shouted in disbelief at what he just witnessed. The only way into the spiritual Palace was with the use of the Oken.

Only the members of the Zero Division had access to those. Sosuke Aizen had made the misconception that you needed the Hōgyoku to create the Oken. He found that out when he was defeated by Ichigo and sealed away by Kisuke Urahara. Unless yes it had been merely a half-hour ago since Zero Division returned to the palace meaning that the 72 gates between the Seireitei and the Palace haven't closed yet.

"Dammit, Dobe! You took us directly to hell!" Sasuke shouted out as he and Naruto were being scolded by the high temperature of the Blood Bone Hell bathe." Get them out of their clothes now!" Tenjiro shouted to his subordinates. Two huge burly men tore Naruto and Sasuke's tattered clothes and rendered them useless.

"Hey! What's the big idea, you big crazy son of a bitch?!" Naruto cursed as he felt helpless when he was dumped into the White Bone Hell bath. Sasuke was thrown in the same manner.

"What is this? I feel my chakra being restored!" Sasuke asked in a much more comfortable tone."This is my hot White Bone Hell bathe. These waters are enriched with reiatsu." Tenjiro replied chewing a stick.

"I feel an immense boost chakra. Whoa this rocks, Old geezer!" Naruto shouted. "I see the reiatsu most had increased this chakra thing of yours."The Divine General of the East said to himself. "Reiatsu was that?" Sasuke question even the smallest important detail. "Yeah, everyone is born with Reiatsu. I think you would call it spiritual energy." Sure enough he wanted to know who they were so he kept talking.

To open a Senkaimon in the spiritual palace was unheard, these two must've posses incredibly powers. If so they were probably be special war potentials. Juha Bach might enlist them for his army if he knew about their existents.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! This is Sasuke Uchiha! Where are why?" Naruto replied in comfort he had been restored all of his energy by simply just soaking." My name is Tenjiro Kirinji and you're a Ryoka in the spiritual palace! You two must not be from here seeing as the Senkaimon is literally impossible to open up in this part of soul society." Tenjiro stated.

"We are from another dimension. One with Elemental Nations. Kurama told me before taking over my body that this one had many spiritual beings." Naruto replied as he decided it'd be best to communicate Kurama to ask him directly why the hell did he retreat them here in the first place.

"What that's? Impossible! I can't seem to communicate with Kurama? What did you do to us old man?" Naruto clenched his teeth facing Tenjiro asking for a fight. If he and the teme were to survive they'd need to get to know of the dimension."Kurama? "Tenjiro asked.

'Right! This is a complete different world! I have to give info to gain info!' Naruto thought inwardly. 'Limit the information you feed him with Naruto. He just needs enough to trust us.' Sasuke stated in his mind. True Naruto didn't want to give this man a complete bio on him. It could probably but them in a disadvantage.

"We are from a world where there are massive beast called the tailed beast, nine in total. Naruto here has the ninth one. His name is Kurama. He is the one who brought us here using Naruto's body to create a Senkaimon. That's what you said earlier, right?" Sasuke replied.

"That's incredible for a non-Shinigami being to be able to open a Senkaimon. Even so that Senkaimon had to be special since now you are in spiritual presence since if you would have entered in your human bodies you would have die. This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a transcended being that descends from all races. In this world, there's hollows, basically demons, Quincy, a human that can mold Reishi for battle purposes, Shinigami, a soul that went to soul society and graduated Shino academy. And last but not least regular humans which some can posses Full bringers powers."Tenjiro took his turn to give information.

"I think it's just about time to get Ichigo to the next palace." Tenjiro says as he has the big burly men snatch Ichigo, out of the bath. "I'm going too!" Renji stated coming out of the water. "Whoa who the hell is that?" Naruto asked seeing two more bodies floating in the batch top.

"They are patients now." Naruto was given an orange kimono that had armor in the stomach area and steel toed boots. Sasuke was given a blue kimono with similarity to Naruto's. Ichigo donned his repaired full bring Bankai outfit.

"Onto the platform, would you want to go too Renji Abarai?" Tenjiro says as he turned his head to see a red headed man in garbs similar to Ichigo's. He too got on the platform. "Hey, Ichigo! Who are they?!" Renji pointed at Sasuke and Naruto."You know it's rude to point ruby?" Naruto stated in annoyance. He had to resist the urge to crack the man's skull open.

"What did you call me?! Fucker!" Renji shot back bumping heads with Naruto."Ruby!" Naruto shouted as he threatened Renji with his fist."Enough! My name's Sasuke Uchiha and that's Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke had stopped them by introducing themselves." You know what fellas? "Tenjiro whispered to the four." What?" They said in unison." Get the fuck out of here!" Tenjiro shouted as he shoots both Renji and Ichigo to the next palace.

"Awesommmmmme!" Naruto shouted seeing then fly way out of pure awesomeness. Ichigo and Renji had landed in another palace similar to Tenjiro's.

"Yeez" Sasuke said.

"The strange Spiritual Pressure I felt earlier were these two Ryoka's." said Senjumaru Shutara standing behind them, she had arrived to Tenjiro's Palace. Standing behind her were at least eight of the Soul King soldiers who were wearing black kimonos, this black mask which only had four white lines on them all the way to their hair that was in a ponytail surrounded the two non-shinigami, causing them to both to grow nervous.

"Hey, what's up Shutara care for a bath?" Tenjiro ask her chewing the stick on his mouth.

"Not today, Kirinji. Now about you two, I'm placing you under arrest for having intruded into the Royal Palace uninvited." She stated in a low cold tone.

"What?!" Naruto and Sasuke both shouted.

"Well Shutara, what the Hell took you so long?" Tenjiro asked getting out of the pool completely naked.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Well Chapter ended. If you don't know mind, let's give this a second chance and hope it goes well. Ghostice300 Out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Ghostice300 here! As it would seem I haven't updated as often as normally as I would. I've been stuck in Los Santos, San Andreas putting in some illegal online work with my worldwide friends. Peacefully awaiting the premiere of the online "Heists". It doesn't help either thanks to this new turtle beach headset I've recently purchased. However I still want to see both of my stories well to their respective ends. Stay tuned for more action and adventure coming to you live from Ghostice300!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto: Hey I don't think I like the new path you sent me on. For Kami's sake you sold me and Sasuke to the pigs!

(Frowning and staring at me)

Ghostice300: I got it all under control, dude. Trust me you and the emo are gonna be content with your new lives!

Naruto: I was content with my current life already, asshole! Now send-

(Is interrupted by Rukia tazing him on the back of his neck)

Rukia: Is there anything else I can do, Ghostice300?

Ghostice300: Read off my disclaimer for me. I'm going to find a snack!

Rukia: Ghostice300 doesn't own Bleach nor Naruto, however he owns this story! On with the fic!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Falling From Heaven**

" Dammit Naruto! You bastard you took us directly to one hell from another! Not only that but you abandoned everyone! My dumb ass being concerned about where you were going got caught up in some of your dumb jutsu! Sasuke cursed at the blonde who sat across from him in the large white cocoon-like pod. Shutara's subordinates surrounded them on the outside, carrying them to where they were going to jail them. The blonde didn't respond, he only gazed over at his friend.

Suddenly Sasuke found it very hard to breathe as he felt an immense killing intent that sent shivers up his spine. The pressure of the killing intent was like someone pressing steel-toed boots to your throat. Red chakra began to seep from Naruto's form. His once cerulean blue orbs changed to a sinister, flaming red slits. " _Oh yeah!_ Go ahead and blame me for what's happened, Sasuke. _You just_ know me so well, don't you?" Naruto retorted in a calm emotional tone staring at Sasuke.

" Your jutsu is what got us here in the first place, you bastard! And you aren't the only one who can make their eyes change!" Sasuke spat back at the blonde who had grabbed a hold of him by his collar. "_You want to fight_, Sasuke? I might actually end you this time and not be the good samaritan!" Naruto retorted with a animalistic growl. " Fuck off, dobe! You did this and now as usual you are being a little boy about it. Man up, dear friend!" Sasuke bantered on angrily, throwing Naruto's hands off him.

" You took _her_ from me! You got in _her_ head and manipulated _her_ into false one-sided romance with your damned genjutsu! You could've had any other woman back in the village but Nooooo! You picked her you fucking asshole! _Me_ man up? You're the only one who hasn't hit puberty yet! Tell me, Sasuke..." Naruto replied laughing, causing Sasuke activate his sharingan.

" Tell you what? That you should've fought harder for the things you loved?! I never once even looked Sakura's way! She was the one who likes me! Maybe if you were a little more headstrong about what you want! Maybe she'd actually stalk you! Follow you twenty-four seven and not me for a change! If you really want to know who I like, it's Hinata. Now that's a strong woman right there! I followed her and observed how she trains! She has potential to be the head of the Anbu Blackops at best, don't you think Naruto?" Sasuke inquired. " Really? Hinata is who you like? Acid right?" Naruto questioned his friend with more chuckling.

"What?" Sasuke inquired.

"Someone given you bad acid?" Naruto retorted. "Fuck you, Dobe! I'm not high, fucker! This isn't about me it's about you!" Sasuke shot back pushing the blonde.

" _Oh yeah,_ I love how it's always my fault for fuck ups! _Yeah_ I deliberately left my friends to their deaths!_Oh that's_ something that the Naruto you know would do, isn't it? Did it ever occur to you that I didn't have control of my body? That just maybe by some chance that Kurama might have been the one that took over. You know what, fuck this Sasuke! Rasengan!" Naruto shouted pushing the blue sphere forward aiming at Sasuke's lung, who had moved to the side allowing the blue sphere to go the through pod wall, causing an explosion. Shutara's men had been sent flying.

" Dammit Sasuke! Why did you move? You should've took it like a man!" Naruto inquired as he and Sasuke stood on their feet. Shutara's men stood preparing to attack the two, drawing blades from the scabbards on their backs.

"Now what?" Sasuke inquired taking a battle stance. " Do you really gotta ask?" Naruto questioned before dashing forwards towards the men. Sasuke then followed him from behind. Leaping upwards spinning, he roundhouses three of them in the face. Sasuke grabbed two blades that fell from the men hands. He leap forwards slicing two more men in their torso.

As he and Naruto landed, he tossed him a blade as the two crossed paths clashing blades with the remainder. Naruto sliced three of them in the stomach. " Shadow-doppelganger technique!" Naruto shouted. A large cloud of smoke hovered over the them, blinding Shutara's men temporarily. As the smoke died down to reveal over 50 clones of the blonde shinobi. While Shutara's men attacked the clones, both shinobi made a run for it towards the cliff of the spiritual palace.

It wasn't until Shutara herself showed up in behind her subordinates, still in her bathing kimono. She noticed the two make a jump down to the seireitei. "Get them! They're jumping off of the spiritual palace!" Shutara ordered seven more of her men to follow after Naruto and Sasuke."Shit! It's her! Jump!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh another bright idea of the great mountain sage! Now we're really about to die!" Sasuke shouted as he and Naruto soar downwards towards the circle that must've been the ground. They couldn't really tell thanks to them being so high up in the air.

"_Oh here_ we go again! Even as we stare death in the face, you still blame me! Look at the pot calling the kettle black! YOU ABANDONED US! ALL OF US ONE TIME AGO IN THE PAST! RUNNING AWAY LIKE A FRIGHTENED LITTLE WENCH WITH THOSE SOUND SHINOBI! BETRAYING THE SHEEP AND RUNNING WITH THE WOLVES AS SHIKAMARU WOULD PUT IT! YOU AND OROCHIMARU TRYING TO CHASE VENGEANCE! TRYING TO BE SOMETHING YOUR NOT! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN GAARA DIED?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN PAIN ATTACKED OUR VILLAGE AND KILLED MOSTLY EVERYONE?! HE'D EVEN KILLED KAKASHI TOO! HUH?! " Naruto shouted enraged as they made their crashing descent.

"I WAS BECOMING A REAL MAN! I SAW OUR VILLAGE FOR WHAT IT WAS! THEY PURGED MY CLAN! EVEN DANZO AND MADARA HAD A HAND IN IT! I TOLD YOU A LONG TIME AGO AT VALLEY OF DEATH THAT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND SOMEONE ELSE'S PAIN!" Sasuke retorted turning around shooting balls of fire at the incoming men.

He managed to hit two of them, five more still were chasing them. " YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CLAN GOT WIPED OUT? BOO-HOO! MY CLAN WAS WIPED OUT WHEN MY MOM WAS A LITTLE GIRL BY VILLAGES ALL AROUND THE WORLD! I HAD TO LISTEN TO THE WOMAN I LOVE CRY ABOUT HOW SHE LOVED ANOTHER MAN SO MUCH AND HOW SHE WANTED YOU BACK SO BADLY! A MAN WHO HAS NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED HER ENTIRE EXISTENCE! A MAN THAT TRIED TO KILL HER! YOU AREN'T GOLD, YOUR JUST SHIT GLITTERED TO LOOK GOLDEN, TEME!" Naruto shouted back at his friend as he summoned Gamatatsu. Sasuke didn't notice and crashed into the toad's back.

"Get up Sasuke! Or you're gonna end up falling off!" Naruto stated as they were still descending.

"Hiya Naruto! Lil bro Gamatatsu in the house! What can I do for ya bro?" The giant orange toad greeted his summoner. "We're gonna die if you don't leap to safety!" Naruto replied. Gamatatsu noticed they were getting pretty close to the ground, so he jumped downwards towards the desert area of the soul society. Naruto, Sasuke and Gamatatsu all sighed in unison as they had just cheated Death. " Now where are we?" Sasuke inquired sliding down off of Gamatatsu. He surveyed their environment noticing they were in some type of desert. It was pretty humid and the sun beat over them causing them to get sweaty.

"Wait a sec! I'm gonna go into sage mode and scan for residents of this area!" Naruto retorted taking a meditating position. After five seconds of meditating red rings appeared around his eyes that now resemble those of a toad. He noticed life behind them in the desert area and life in the Japanese castle circle directly 20 miles ahead. "Well there's life in this area and directly 20 miles ahead of here. I don't know about you, Sasuke-teme but I'm about to take this opportunity to blend into the foliage before that Shutara bitch finds us. Only thing about if she does manage to, we might not be able to escape again!" Naruto stated leaping down from Gamatatsu. "See ya Gamatatsu!"Naruto waived off the toad "See ya Big Bro Naruto!" Gamatatsu waived before dispersing in a ball of smoke. Sasuke followed Naruto's lead seeing as how they managed to survive so far.

"That sounds like a good plan. So what are we gonna do in this area?" Sasuke inquired placing his blade over his shoulder. Naruto stopped for a moment glancing around before he paused and sighed. "What? What is it dobe?" Sasuke questioned."No way they got one all the way out here!" Naruto shouted out exuberantly running towards a small stand in this desert town. It was then that Sasuke finally noticed what it was that had caught the blonde's attention. A ramen stand. Entering the stand and sitting beside Naruto. The ramen chef was a brunette woman that appeared to be in her early twenties.

" What can I do for you two?" The lady asked. "I'd like one ramen with pork and extra miso." Naruto replied. "I'll have what he's having." Sasuke stated."Um by the way, do you know where we're at, Ms.?" Naruto questioned."_Why_ we're in the Rukon district! The place ahead of us is the Seireitei, where the shinigami live." The chef replied before giving them their bowls.

Naruto fist-bump Sasuke as their plan to blend in was beginning to work. After they ate about 12 bowls of ramen they tour further into the Rukon area. " Hey Dobe! I'm thinking we need to find somewhere to bunk in! I haven't slept in weeks!" Sasuke stated noticing a house where three men with swords were camping. "I think you are onto something, teme!" Naruto retorted approaching the men, attracting their attention. Growing weary, they took battle stances. "And just where do you two think you're going? The man on the porch asked. "In your house!" Naruto replied angering the man. He swung at the blonde attempting to hit him however he couldn't manage to land a single blow on the shinobi.

"Is that so, Blondie?! You must have some huge balls to just waltz up to us and say your taking over our set!" The man replied swinging at Naruto only for him to continue dodging. Suddenly the men froze in mid-air. "I can't move my body! What the fuck is this?!" The man inquired as they all dropped their swords against their will. The man glared daggers at the blonde then over to Sasuke's flaming red tomoe." You're going to go hunting with your boys and we're gonna live here from now on is that understood?"Sasuke inquired placing his swords tip against the man's throat."Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say!" The man replied. As Sasuke let down his genjutsu the men fled the scene.

" Let's break the place in!" Sasuke stated as he and Naruto entered the house. It was a small lavish, Japanese style interior. Sasuke took one room and Naruto took another.

"Commander Shunsui Kyoraku! Reports of two ryoka breaking into the spiritual palace and escaping arrest! They are said to have descended into lower Soul Society! Also there was a giant orange toad seen leaping over the seireitei landing in the Rukon district two hours ago!" A small petite woman with two ponytails and a black shinobi outfit."Thank you Soi-fon! Send Momo Hinamori, Mashiro Kuna and Shinji Hirako to scout the Rukon district for the ryoka! I want them brought to me alive, got it?" Shunsui ordered." Understood Commander!" Soi-fon replied before skying up and vanishing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter ended! To be continued!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Ghostice300 here with a another chapter! The time has come for more cutting-edge action! Sit tight and buckle up! We're about to take that journey!**_

Naruto: You know what Ghostice? I declare funds for my services!

Ghostice300: Nonsense, thats outrageous!

Naruto: Nonsense?

Ghostice300: Utter nonsense! You know, I didn't have to give you a home over your head in Soul Society!

Naruto: Fuck you! That asshole doesn't own Naruto or Bleach!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 4. Crisis! Heavy Violence!

Exhausted beyond belief, mangled and beaten, chewed up and spit back out. The Shinobi Alliance warriors were not able to continue to battle any longer. Chakra depleted completely and there ninja tools all used up. Things were looking very grim for the future of humanity. And that's a dream compared to the current nightmare they were facing. Madara held his hand out aiming in Gaara's direction, whom was on his sand cloud. An odd, unnatural force pulled the fifth kazekage from his from his distant location towards the apocalypse himself. His eyes widened in fear as he couldn't budge free from the gravity of the pulling. Terror, shock, and unease crept upon the shinobi as they witnessed their general being pulled in without any opportunity to fight back. Maki was in shock the most. She was stuck against the ground thanks to an onyx chakra rods that had been stabbed into her back by Madara earlier.

The Sand sealing shinobi cried as she couldn't get up and assist Gaara. As Gaara neared Madara he had been grabbed by the throat. The man had crushing grip that was cutting off Gaara's oxygen supply. Clawing away at the ancient Uchiha's hand in attempt to free himself from the impending doom. " Gaara-san! NOOOOOOOOO! Please don't hurt him! Anything but that please! Kill me instead! Just let him live!" Maki cried declaring that he should take her life over Gaara's. Madara gazed over at the sealer then back to the kazekage. His pale, lavender, rippling rinnegan landed square back on her seemingly staring through her soul.

"You want to bargain your life in return of safety of the kazekage? How cute and sentimental...However sealing shinobi, I have no intention of killing any of you. At least yet that is..." Madara's sinister reply shuck everyone there on the field. Dropping Gaara to fall onto a pile of rocks, he turn away to walk forward. " You're really just gonna abandon the battlefield after you both waged war against the entire world?" Shikamaru inquired glaring at the fleeing elder. " That's right young Nara! What I want no longer resides in this dimension, so I'll be taking my leave!" Madara retorted while surfing through many shinobi handsigns before a midnight purple chakra emitted off his fingertips. Obito reappear next at his side also fleeing from the war. Kiba growled enraged his pupils now small as beads, his teeth more canine-like and his claws potruded out further by 4 centimeters.

"Let's kill that bastard! He made us go to war and lose Naruto! Sasuke, I don't really care too much about and now he wants to retreat! Stand and fight if you're with me!" Kiba stated. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, Ten-Ten, Karui, Omoi and the five kage assembled besides him. Each of them ate one tortquose pill and one deluxe food pill in order to produce enough strength to fight.

"I want to send his soul back to hell already, eh?" Omoi stated sucking on a cherry lolipop, unsheathing his blade. "He hurt Master Nii and Master Bee! I agree with you, Omoi!" Karui shouted lacing her blade with lightning style chakra." Naruto's a friend of mine and Sasuke, I always wanted to get the opportunity to fight!" Shino stated arming himself with his parasitic beetles. " I don't know what he did to Naruto-kun but I'm gonna make him suffer for it big time!" Hinata shouted shocking everyone who knew her well due to the sudden attitude adjustment."I want to get my date with Sasuke. Now that he's back and I'm not about let that be ruined thanks to an old man!" Ino shout angering Sakura who punched her shoulder. "You better watch it, little Ms. Ino-pig! If Sasuke's gonna be dating anyone it's most certainly gonna be me! But Sai is single for your information! And Naruto is my friend as well so I fight beside you all !" Sakura shouted punching her fist forward.

"Naruto's the only one who can give me a real challenge when I have eating competitions! The guy's a born talent!" Chouji stated cracking his knuckles and wrapping himself with razor wire. "I'm also a member of team 7! And I swear on my life I'll protect my comrades!" Sai declared crafting up a large painting on the fabric of space with his brush. The painting then turned into a large samurai which had unsheathed a giant chained sickle. "Those two are responsible for the death of my beloved Neji! I will avenge him!" Ten-Ten stated unraveling her scroll."I think it's fair to say we'd all agree that you're a dead man, Madara! You aren't running away from this!" The Raikage shouted grinding his teeth.

"Is that so! I'm afraid I no longer am interested in entertaining any of you in any further battle! However I'll leave you with my wood style clones to fill the abscence!" Madara reply as he created two wood style replicas of his image. Each one armed with a katana with tomoe guard. " Izanami! Izanagi!" Madara activated his mangekyou sharingan, activating two seperate genjutsu at the same time causing time to freeze. Two cosmic sharingan flickered over the entire horizon before a spiraling rift was caused. Everyone and everything but Madara and Obito had hault dead in mid-movement. "Using the Izanagi and Izanami at the same time? Are you planning on surfing realms with that level of genjutsu?" Obito questioned observing the current matter.

"When one uses the Izanagi and Izanami at the same time they are able to bend time, space and even roam freely in other dimensions. This creates a whole new occular genjutsu called the Okoku. Also known as the hour glass effect and flashpoint paradox by the few who experienced it at firsthand." Madara explained as the spinning rift had reached terminal velocity. "Okoku! Wandenreich!" Madara shouted causing the rift to spread wide open revealing the Quincy domain. " Come Obito! We have only accomplished step one! Step two begins now!" Madara stated as he walked through the fabric to another dimension. Obito followed before glancing back at his village one last time. As the time rift shut, the pendelelum continued to flick forward. "Let's do this everyone!" Raikage shouted as he and the others pushed forwards towards the enemy.

"W-wait a minute! Where's Madara's real chakra signature at? Obito is nowhere in sight as well!" Hinata questioned surveying the field noticing that the real enemy was nowhere in sight. Just the wood style doppelgangers, who all started to sprint towards the alliance. "Looks like Madara's pulled a fast one over on us!" Kakashi stated as he land in front of Hinata. "Kakashi Sensei! You're gonna need your sharingan active for this...more like you're mangekyou sharingan!" Hinata warned weaving the serpent handsign. After that her blood vessels were potruding even furthermore making them nearly completely visible. After opening her eyes she utter two words that shuck everyone. "Mangekyou Byakugan!" Hinata's original byakugan now changed to ghost white orbs with blue rimming the iris. Even a few sparks of electricity could be seen leaping off from her body.

"Mangekyou Byakugan?!" Many who were well-oriented with the byakugan questioned out of shock and disbelief. Her blood vessels rippled even furthermore and the few minimal sparks began to pick up more rapidly like lightning currents in the clouds. She screamed in tearing pain and agony as her newly underdelevoped eyes became more powerful, she bare an overwhelming strain of chakra behind her occulars. "The Mangekyou Byakugan requires one to store 3/4 of their chakra away behind their eyes for 3 weeks in total. I've been storing mine for three months so the duration would be prolonged beyond 10 minutes to 10 hours." Hinata explained as she tried see out of her new eyes.

"Impossible! How the Hyuuga possess the ability to reach a secondary occular jutsu?!"Raikage inquired

"How could Hinata be that powerful?"Sakura thought to herself.

"Unless maybe the circumstances are much like the Uchiha. One must love and lose something or someone of important magnitude." Kakashi thought to himself as he activated his own respective mangekyou eye, arming himself with a kunai noticing the clones were approaching much quickier than expected. Leaping onto a boulder, he waived at everyone adverting their attention back to him. "Everyone! The real Madara and Obito Uchiha have escaped the battlefield and left wood style clones with us to keep us accompied! I only ask that all of you are cautious and not too over-zealous! Underestimating Madara has proven to be very dangerous and can result in many casualities! Battle Stations!" Kakashi shouted as he led the army towards the clones who were still charging them. The frontline was mawed down by Madara's quick, loose and fluid hand to hand combat skills. Ending up with many blades impaled deep into them, broken bones, severe first degree burns and ruptured organs as a result from the beating.

"Hold our position! Do _**not**_ let them advance any further!" Raikage ordered as the clones continued towards them. "Doton!Gureto Hiroi Shin'en!(Earth style! Great Wide Abyss!)" Akatsuchi shouted stabbing his hand deep into the dirt, causing a horizontal crack on the field that then opened up wide. Resembling a deep dark trench. "Suiton! Gureto Mizu No Kabe!(Great Water Wall!)" Suigetsu spew a large wave of water out of thin air into the trench making it an actual abyss. "That'll only slow them down for a bit! I need to concentrate my chakra into a single sand defense!" Gaara thought to himself as he took a meditating stance. "Doton! Warau Hotoke! (Laughing Buddha!)" The Earth unit created many miniature stone Buddha, which they sat to the side. The Fire unit then stepped up to the plate.

"Katon! Kasai Kohai!( Fire Style! Fire Devastation!)" They spew flames onto the stone Buddha before the Earth unit kicked them towards the clones. Some of the clones had been pulverized by the flaming stone deities, however there was still a good twenty of them charging at them. Nine had sank down deep into the crushing darkeness, upon trying to charge ontop of the water. Akatsuchi noticed this, shutting off the abyss from the rest of the world. Hinata freed Maki of the black chakra conducting rods that had immobilized her. Holding her palm down over the sand kunoichi, a brilliantly white aura resinated from her hand to the girl's wounds. "Arigato! Hyuuga-san! I never knew the byakugan had so many interesting prospects! I'm within your debt!" Maki thanked with a sigh of relief. Hinata helped her too her feet only for her to gesture to stop. "What is it, Maki-chan?" Hinata inquired. "Let me fight beside you, please! With your byakugan and my fuinjutsu, we'll be more effective in sending these creeps back to purgatory!" Maki demanded of the Hyuuga who glanced back at her.

" It could be dangerous! The Mangekyou Byakugan's range has a 780 degree radius in it's angles of defense and offense. Anything within that radius is vulnerable to being cut down by my taijutsu. Not only that, I tend to become very aggressive while fighting with these eyes. The first time I ever used it in training, I beat Neji-nii-san and Hanabi-nee-chan within an inch of their lives. Even Father didn't stand a chance against me. He too along with the other fighters were almost minced meat." Hinata explained. "I'll just have to give you some more breathing room! You ready?" Maki questioned holding the large sealing scroll behind her. " Just don't say I didn't warn you!" Hinata stated before dissappearing much quicker than Maki's eyes could follow. "That speed! I didn't even see her move an inch!" Maki thought to herself as she surveyed the field for the Hyuuga who had left behind several sonic booms with each flashstep she used.

"Look at that Hyuuga move! Her speed is on par with mine!" The Raikage laughed to himself as he pounded one of the clone's face in over and over as fast as it regenerated. " But that's impossible! The only people to ever move that fast is you, Yellow Flash, and Naruto!" Karui retorted as she continued to clash blades with the the clones. " Looks like I'm gonna have to race her later after this!" The Raikage grinned as he hoisted up the clone before choke slamming it back to the ground brutally, creating a large spiderweb crack in the ground.

Hinata charged two clones before throwing a barrage of blows at each other, trying to land a direct hit on one another. Smashing their fists together, throwing a few crushing knee blows against each other before dissappearing again. "Incredible! Not only did her speed rise but her strength as well! Naruto, you can be so dense about how much of a great woman you've got and you don't even know it!" Shino thought himself as his beetles were eating all of the chakra within a clone from the inside.

" You are a very cocky woman, Hyuuga! I'll make you pay for challenging a great Uchiha Elite in battle!" Madara's clones spoke in unison as they each leapt far away from Hinata, landing on surrounding debris of boulders. " Cocky because I can match you in battle, is that what it is? The great Madara doesn't like meeting HIS EQUAL?!" Hinata inquired in a taunting manner, shocking many that knew this wasn't her. She held both of her hands together, holding them beside her, where her energy began to stir.

" Big Bang Gentle Fist!" Hinata shouted sending a large beam of gentle fist energy in circular motion, managing to nab all four of the clones in the gut with this newly developed outward gentle fist. After having mawed straight through the clones and soaring right into a very distant peak, the energy caused a large explosion that lit up the night sky. "No way! Look at that energy wave, Temari! She nailed all of them in one go!" Kankuro exclaimed. "Amazing!" Temari replied. The holes that Hinata's new technique left had sealed themselves up with the help of the edo tensei.

Hinata grinned deviously as she glanced upwards at the clones who were each glaring down at her with furious rage.

" What's the matter? Did that move leave a boo-boo? Are you gonna cry?" Hinata taunted furthermore angering Madara's clones, who gritted their teeth in enraged. "Rrrrnnn! Katon! Kasai Kohai!" The clones each shouted in unison, inhaling deep breathes as they formed the serpent handsign. They each spew enormous waves of fire towards Hinata, pinning her in a circle."HINATA!" Kiba shouted concerned with the well being of his comrade, he tried to rush to her side only for Kakashi to hold him back. "She's got them under her control, Kiba! Let's focus on the others who keep regenerating!" Kakashi explained. Hinata spread her legs taking a battle stance. She began to gather chakra around her entire form. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted as her chakra spread out in a large sphere that pushed away everything in its path. The enviroment, the flames, the clones and even a few comrades who were too close.

"S-s-she repelled the flames away her with just her chakra by itself!" Shikamaru thought himself wide-eyed in shock. Each Allied shinobi stare on in disbelief as they just witnessed the greatest shock of their lives. Hinata was holding her own against four clones of Madara all by herself. Not only that but she had a different attitude now as well. She was taunting, being sassy and pretty confident unlike the girl they all believed they knew. Madara's clones all throughout the entire battlefield shared similar expressions of fear, shock and awe. "That's impossible! She threw the scorching flames away like they were small lantern flames!THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Madara thought to himself as he glared daggers down upon the young Hyuuga heiress.

"Are you stuck, Old man? Surely that attack wasn't your best! If you want to win against me you better quit HOLDING BACK!" Hinata shouted as she reappeared in front of the staring clone closest to her, delivering a devastating kick to the clone's face. She had sent him soaring into another distant peak, shattering it upon his crash collision.

"No way! Yeah go Hinata!" Kiba cheered her on as she disappeared again, not even Kakashi could keep up with her intense movements. She reappeared behind the other two clones, causing them to swing in linear fashion attempting to cut her, nevertheless she was too quick them. "You're pissing me off, Hyuuga! No Hyuuga can be above an Uchiha in battle! It's downright outrageous!" Madara shouted enraged as both clones turned around charging her, trying to stab her only her to dodge all of the sword strikes.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked as she punched one of the clones in the gut, ripping through his innards with her lion fists attack. The clone gaze on as he was sent to the ground with a crushing roundhouse kick. She dashed into the next one parrying with his blows before he hit her in the face. He grinned however it was lived very short as she began giggling, causing the clone glare wide-eyed. "Is that the best you got? Hanabi-san hits harder than you!" Hinata stated before striking the clones with her three fingered jabs to the torso. The barrage continued on. "6 palms!12 palms! 16 palms!" Hinata shouted as she continued her assault.

"The 64 palms! She's much quicker performing it now!" Shino thought to himself as he analyzed the battle. "22 palms! 26 palms! Huh?!" Hinata noticed the other three clones close in on her from above, aiming to tear to bits with a single claw of S'susano. Thinking quickly, she leapt up in the middle sending flaming blue lions right through the clone's arms. As the clones made their descent, Hinata prepared to strike from far above. "Biiiig Bang..."She started preparing a much larger beam than the last one. "..GENTLE FIST!" She shouted sending a gigantic beam of chakra directly at them, demolishing the clones beyond repair. Even the smaller cells were incinerated by the blast."Impossible! She managed to destroy the edo tensei's regenaration process! The blast burn them to nothinginess!" Kakashi shouted in disbelief.

"That damned Hyuuga whore is becoming an issue! She can't be left untouched!" Madara's clone thought himself as he and every other clone on the field charged in on Hinata all at once. "This isn't good! He's afraid of her abilities so he's about try to aim for blood!" Shikamaru thought himself as he charged the clones, trying to make it in time. "HINATA!" Kiba and Shino both shouted in unison as they too followed the others trying to save Hinata. " Oh so thats's how its gonna be? Ok old man, I didn't want to have to use this but it can be helped!" Hinata states as she powered up again, suddenly a large geisha like spector surrounded her. The geisha was very akin to the Uchiha's S'susanos. Although she wore a kimono and possessed four arms and her own byakugan. The Allied Shinobi ceased dead in their tracks as they witnessed the giant spector stand up.

"Is that S'susano? No this is something else! Something of pure energy! Dammit I should've killed her when I had the chance!" Madara's clone thought to himself as he and the other clones unleashed incomplete copies of S'susano. " Are you ready, Old Man?! No more games! You die now!" Hinata shouted as she charged forwards.

[Back in Soul Society]

As the sunset over the Soul Society, Momo Hinamori, Mashiro Kuna and Shinji Hirako had arrived in Rukongai, the Rukon District, where they scouted the lands for any sightings of unusual behaviors. They were playing a nice game of cards when they recieve the order to find and subdue the ryokas. "Why do we have to search for the ryokas? How come they didn't send Kenpachi? He could've handled them all by his lonesome!" Shinji complained.

"Because Taicho! Soifon Taicho told us that the Commander Taicho says we are the only ones capable of the job! The others are either training to fight without their bankai and some are still recovering the Quincy Invasion!" Momo retorted pouting because this was the 4th time she had to explain the mission objective. "Relax you guys! This will be fun if these guys can put up a great fight! Last one to find the ryokas have to smell Omaeda's smelly sandals for a whole day!" Mashiro stated as she ran off, causing the others to chase after her. "Wait Kuna! Dammit we need to stick together!" Shinji yelled at her however it fell on death ears. "I will not, I repeat, I will not be forced to smell that guy's stinky sandals!" Momo declared.

"Hello sir! Have you seen two characters that look like they don't belong here?" Shinji inquired, the citizen nodded his head "yes". "Yeah! This blonde dude and this emo guy! They put me and my boys out of house and home! They look like a couple of thugs!" The man replied pointing in the direction where the house was. "Thanks for your cooperation!" Momo grinned as they set their sights on Naruto and Sasuke's new home." Did you guys hear that? He said they stole his home from him! These guys mean business! Hahahaha!" Mashiro states as she dashed towards the house. Mashiro had knocked on the front door, waiting for an answer on the other side. "Wait Mashiro! We'll lose the element of surprise!" Shinji whispered to the jade-haired woman. "Who is it?" A voice came from the inside of the house, causing Shinji to face-palm himself at her childish ways.

"So much for keeping it subtle, eh Taicho!" Momo says as they sit back and watch behind some Sakura cherry blossom bushes. "I swear that woman acts like she is 12 years old! Urrgh!" Shinji sighs as he shakes is head in disapproval. "Mashiro Kuna! I'm from the Seireitei!" She replied causing both of them to frown as it was official. She blew their cover! "Just a minute!" The voice replied, the unlocking of gears in the door could be heard on the other side. Opening the door was none over than Sasuke, who had receded his sharingan back to his normal onyx eyes. "Oh your cute!" Mashiro squealed however Sasuke just kept his nonchalant composure.

"Can I help you, Ms?" The young Uchiha inquired. He glanced behind the women, noticing the ruffling behind the bushes. Then his eyes shot back in Mashiro's direction. "Can I come in? It's some really scary things out here!" Mashiro questioned.

" Sure. It's some ramen cooking on the stove if your hungry. Naruto can I have a word with you?" Sasuke invited Mashiro in before closing and locking the door. Shinji and Momo both almost fainted before watching Mashiro make the biggest mistake ever. She was fratinizing with the enemy! Not only that she had a thing for Sasuke which Hirako didn't take to kind to. "I need to rethink why I ever started dating that woman! Rrrn! She's so annoying and too flirty!" Shinji moaned recieving a whap upside the head from Momo.

"Ouch! Momo, what was that for?" He complained. "You should have more respect for your girlfriend! That's kinda why Hiyori chose Kensei because he doesn't care about her attitude!" Momo replied. "Don't even get me started on those bastards! If that's the case, that's why Mashiro chose me over his 8 year old pouting ass! So who's really the best man?" Shinji replied frowning. "That's life, Taicho! The people we like often screw over our emotions and choose other people! That's why if I ever get the chance, I'm gonna run my zanpaktou right through that smug bastard Aizen's thick-headed skull! Let's see who will have the last laugh then!" Momo stated before noticing the look she was getting from Shinji. "What? I can't be sweet and kind always! I feel pain too, Taicho!" Momo retorted.

"What's up, Sasuke? I was kinda busy meditating!" Naruto inquired glancing over Sasuke then over to Mashiro." Wow teme! It's been only a day and you already managed to snag some!" Naruto teased causing Sasuke and Mashiro to both blush fifty shades of red. "Fuck you, dobe! It's not like that! This is Mashiro Kuna! Mashiro, this is dobe!" Sasuke stated inproperly introducing the two. "Its' Naruto Uzumaki! Don't listen to that jag-off over there! He's only mad because his nuts never dropped when he was a fetus!" Naruto stated grinnig his trademark grin. "Hiya Naruto! So is that ramen you mentioned ready yet? I'm pretty hungry!" Mashiro asked looking over at Sasuke. "Sure! Allow me to fix you up a bowl of it! Naruto I need you to _check_ on the wongtons in the oven! They may be ready!" Sasuke states furrowing his eye brows at the word "wongtons".

"Sure!" Naruto replies entering the kitchen where Sasuke pulled him to the side. "That girl. She's not to be trusted. There's also people outside in those sakura bushes as well. So lets go along with this little game for the moment." Sasuke whispered to the blonde. "Probably those guys we evicted earlier. Oh well what the hell! I'll go along!" Naruto whispered back. The three ate in the middle of the living room, cross-legged on the floor. "Thanks for the meal, guys! It was really yum yum!" Mashiro thanked them, slurping down the remaining broth. " Sure no problem! Hey Mashiro are you and those buddies outside in those bushes gonna need a place to stay? It's pretty dark out by now, wouldn't want you guys to get hurt!" Sasuke inquired causing her to go uh-oh. "Oh crap! They know! Mashirooo~kick!" She thought to herself as she kicked Naruto in the gut sending him flying out through a massive hole in the wall, created when he made contact with the wall. " Those are _some_ legs, you got there Mashiro! Its a shame I'm gonna have to slice them right off!" Sasuke stated activating his sharingan, unsheathing his blade. Mashiro blushed at the compliment to her legs before taking a battle stance.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

CHAPTER END! STAY TUNED IN FOR OTHER UPDATES OF BOTH OF MY STORIES! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: Thousand Year Blood War**

Previously in Naruto: Thousand Year Blood War

"Sure!" Naruto replies entering the kitchen where Sasuke pulled him to the side. "That girl. She's not to be trusted. There's also people outside in those sakura bushes as well. So lets go along with this little game for the moment." Sasuke whispered to the blonde.

"Probably those guys we evicted earlier. Oh well what the hell! I'll go along!" Naruto whispered back. The three ate in the middle of the living room, cross-legged on the floor. "Thanks for the meal, guys! It was really yum yum!" Mashiro thanked them, slurping down the remaining broth.

" Sure no problem! Hey Mashiro are you and those buddies outside in those bushes gonna need a place to stay? It's pretty dark out by now, wouldn't want you guys to get hurt!" Sasuke inquired causing her to go uh-oh.

"Oh crap! They know! Mashirooo~kick!" She thought to herself as she kicked Naruto in the gut sending him flying out through a massive hole in the wall, created when he made contact with the wall.

" Those are some legs, you got there Mashiro! Its a shame I'm gonna have to slice them right off!" Sasuke stated activating his sharingan, unsheathing his blade. Mashiro blushed at the compliment to her legs before taking a battle stance.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5: The Bleached Ultimatum**

"I think she's been in there for far too long…Hinamori, approach the house from the back! I'll go up front!" Shinji stated cautiously as he approached the house from the front and Momo took the back as they unsheathed their own respective zanpaktou just in case a fight occurred. Inside the house, a certain blonde shinobi was just getting to his feet, regaining his senses after he had been kicked hard in the stomach by Mashiro Kuna. He glanced up at Sasuke and her noticing that they were about to engage in battle, seeing that Sasuke had unsheathed his sword and his sharingan active.

"Who are you really, Mashiro? That was a pretty decent kick!" Naruto inquired as he has took Mashiro's left flank, who had a slight smile still plastered on her face. How can you have a smile at a time like this? Then with a sudden burst of speed and a large snow white blast had bust two large holes in the front and back of house. Naruto had covered his mouth as he watched the smoke die down to reveal two more shinigami.

"Well, well, well! You guys went and threw a party without us! How awful of you both!" With that statement, Shinji stood in between the two shinobi and the two female shinigami. "Who are you losers? More spies sent by those damned shinigami?" Sasuke inquired as he had held his battle stance well aware that a fight was about to take place.

" Likely, the way I see you two are both considered as Ryoka, having broken into the spiritual palace then fleeing arrest! Your only options now are to either come with us willingly or by force! I prefer you say force because it's been awhile since I had any real fun!" The blonde captain replied in a monotone, holding his sword upwards.

"And if we don't follow, what the fuck are you going to do about it loser? I've had it up to here with you people putting your nose in my affairs!" Sasuke stated as a matter of fact as he sent Shinji a chilling glare that could've killed if looks where truly lethal. " Hirako-taicho, you're too mean to do this right! Let me talk to them!" Momo nonchalantly whispered in Shinji's ear. Shinji then shrug his shoulders, gesturing he didn't care.

Glancing over at Sasuke and Naruto, Hinamori cleared her throat. "Just listen, guys! I'm a friend if you'll let me be instead of an enemy! Just come with us so things can stay peaceful!" Momo stated assuring the two. Naruto seemed open to the idea, however it was Sasuke who ended up clashing blades with Shinji who blocked his blade before he could hurt Momo. Shinji grinned as he gazed into Sasuke's sharingan which seemed to pierce his very being, almost as if he was looking through him.

"You seem to underestimate me! Oh well guess we're doing this by force!" Shinji exclaimed as he attempted to overwhelm Sasuke's sword who had began to channel kirin into his sword. A brilliant flicker of the lightning dragon appeared behind Sasuke, who sent Shinji a chilling glare once more.

"I don't care. Make all of the decisions you will, loser. It'll just mean that I'm gonna kill you all quicker!" Sasuke retorted in a monotone. "What's your name, kid? Don't want your soul being torn emotionally because you didn't know the name of your own murderer!" Shinji inquired.

"Sasuke Uchiha" The emo retorted.

"Shinji Hirako, Gotei 13, squad five's captain!" Shinji replies nonchalantly.

"Cool, I must be honored to get the privilege to kill a captain class dick like you!" Sasuke then leaps backwards as he had made a quick swipe of his sword, releasing his kirin that sounded off with thunder. In an abrupt explosion, the entire top portion of the house had been blown clean away.

Leaping from the smoke was Shinji, who gritted his teeth in anger. He had actually been the one who was underestimating him this entire time. Naruto leaps from the smoke as well, turning back to Sasuke who was still standing in the roofless house, glaring up at Shinji.

"Dammit Sasuke, you almost killed me too! You and your damn point blank attacks!" Naruto cursed at his friend who simply ignored the statement, solely focusing on Shinji, who was now standing up in mid air, oddly enough he appeared to be upside down now. "Collapse Sakanade!" Shinji smirked abit smugly as he had glared down at the Uchiha who nearly killed him. His captain's haori now had been tethered. . Shinji's zanpakuto which had drastically changed in its appearance. Its shikai form has a large ring at the bottom of the hilt, with which Shinji began to swing his sword around. The blade also has five holes in it.

"Naruto! Deal with the girls! I got Mr. Smartass right here!" Sasuke ordered him. As if on cue, Momo and Mashiro's had attacked him from each side, aiming their zanpakuto at his lungs. Naruto simply leaps up onto a tree trunk, glancing at the two shinigami who just performed a double attack, failing nevertheless.

" Momo Hinamori, Gotei 13, Lieutenant of squad five! It's a shame you guys wouldn't listen to reason! I kind of trust you for some reason. I don't know why but when I look at you, its like I'm already pretty familiar with you!" Momo states as she gazed up at Naruto.

"That's strange Hinamori-chan! Name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted them both waiving at the two women from his position.

"Uzumaki-kun! Don't run around the whole fight! Let's enjoy this for as long as possible!" Mashiro's exuberant statement served to make Naruto nervous. She then used a shunpo so quick that it damn near rivaled Soifon's at best. Instantly appearing on his right, creating a purple cero on his leg that was prepared for a powerful kick, which began to static before being discharged by her kick towards the blonde.

"Oh shit! Not enough time to react! She's so fast! She's even more faster than A, the fourth Raikage!" Naruto thought to himself as he cursed his odds. As the cero had finished burning every tree close to a charred bark.

"This won't be long, Naruto-kun! You just took another one of my famous Mashiro kicks! I have to say I'm surprised the first kick didn't kill you, you must be pretty strong! I'd suggest you don't hold back…" Mashiro states in a sweetly sickening tone as she swipe her hand over her face prior to gathering reiatsu on it. A bug-like mask appeared over her face, her reiatsu shifting upwards drastically.

"…Or I'll kill you, Naruto-kun!" Mashiro's voice had an echoed pitch as she finished the last part of her sentence. Naruto thought fast, weaving numerous hand signs. "Ninja Art! Tage No Kage No Bushin( multiple shadow clones) jutsu!" Naruto shouted created a hundred more Naruto's.

"Ooh, what do we have here? It looks you're a master of shadow doppelgangers! " Mashiro exclaimed as she shunpo to the ground, she had dodged four thrown kunai knives, allowing them get stuck in a nearby tree.

"Snap! Tobiume!" Momo shouted, releasing her shikai, which a bit peculiar with its branch like design. She swung her sword at the clones, releasing three basketball sized balls of flames towards the clones, burning the surrounding environment and making five clones disperse in clouds.

"You got to be kidding me! I'm getting my ass handed to me by women! If I don't form some sort of strategy some time soon I'm a sitting duck!" Naruto inwardly cursed, searching for a small opening on both women, however he couldn't find one at the moment. "Look Momo! His clones are just duds after all! I must say that I overestimated you, Naruto-kun!" Mashiro voice echoed as she did a frontal flip, spinning in the air in a ball posture as she propelled herself down into the main Naruto. Naruto had barely managed to dodge the woman, who landed besides him in a thundering crash. She ended up leaving a large spider web imprint into the ground where Naruto had been.

"Its no point in hiding yourself amongst clones, Naruto! The real you has more reiatsu than the others, so it'll be easier for us just to pull you on out from hiding!" Momo exclaimed as she had shunpo towards him appearing on his other side. She had swung Tobiume forward in a vertical slash forcing him to close Mashiro who was also preparing a powerful cero punch to his face. Not being able to move, the blonde had to endure a large wound on going from his shoulder to his hip and a cero to face which had blew away every tree, bush, plant and animal in the area that stood its way.

The clone then suddenly turned into a log, indicating the use of substitution jutsu. "What the?!" Both women said in unison an shock as they had noticed the blonde turned into a log.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouts as he chucked the brilliantly illuminated large sphere that resembled a mini version of Saturn, spinning at incredible speeds at Momo and Mashiro. The two were caught off guard by the sphere, that had quickly ensnared them before it began to expand, still spinning rapidly. It had caused the winds to stir chaotically as it reached its peak damage.

"Huff! Huff! Huff! If…it wasn't for that substitution I would've been a goner back there! Hopefully that should be enough to stop them two!" Naruto thought thankful that he had used his head in a moment of danger. If he hadn't he hadn't, he would be laying dead at the two females's feet.

"That was a good one, Naruto-kun! Now that you're cutting loose the real fun can begin!" Naruto cursed as his eyes widened as he watched as Momo and Mashiro had emerged from the remnant smoke left behind by the rasenshuriken. The top of Momo's black robe had been torn away, revealing her clavicles and a little cleavage, her back exposed as well. Her torso had been wrapped in red linen wrappings. Her hakuma gathering at the bottom now. Mashiro's jumpsuit had now fashioned holes in it, in no better condition than Momo's outfit.

"Hado #4: Byakurai(pale lightning)!" Momo shouted as she aimed her hand at the blonde, shooting a large white lightning bolt directly at him. Naruto noticed, leaping up into the sky at the last moment. Mashiro shunpoed behind Naruto, causing the blonde to whip around smashing her mask as he done so.

Mashiro's amber eyes widened as she watched her mask fall in glass-like pieces in front of her face. She then gazed into the blonde's eyes that were once cerealean blue are now a yellowish hue, oddly resembling toad eyes. They both landed a meter lenth away from each other on a soft grassfield.

"My mask!...Y-you meanie! I need that!" Mashiro's childish reply with your as she glared at Naruto who had smirked. "You almost killed me and I'm the mean one, really? Can you believe this Momo-chan?" Naruto innocently denied her claim by waiving her off as he glanced back at Momo who had been attempting a sneak attack behind him. She haulted in her footsteps as her cover had been blown. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde's attitude. He wasn't really taking this battle serious, even with it being two versus one.

"You don't have to keep this up, Naruto! Just listen to me and things can remain peaceful! If you don't you and your friend will only make things worse for yourselves!" Momo exclaimed as she stared into Naruto's toad-like eyes. She didn't know what this guy was. "I'm listening, Momo-chan!" Naruto nonchalantly replied as he sits down in front of the two women.

"Sotaicho, Shunsui Kyroyaku, would like to have a word with you two. He order us to bring you back alive if possible. He wants to see if you guys aren't as bad as the Zero division says you are. So what do you say, Naruto? Are you gonna come with us by will? " Momo retorted as she sealed her tobiume before sheathing it.

Sasuke's red tomoe patterned orbs surveyed the skyline from an upisde down perspective, scanning it for Shinji who had managed to ensure Sasuke's with his Sakanade's ability, to create illusions by releasing smells into the air.

Like clock work, the blonde shinigami captain appeared on Sasuke's right side, attempting to impale the Uchiha in the gut. However it was cut short by Sasuke's blocking with his sword. Shinji noticed Sasuke close his eyes, wondering why he would do such a thing in battle. "Mangekyou Sharingan!..." Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes, revealing his newer Sharingan which resembles a spiralling flower. Shinji glared at him , staring into his Mangekyou."...Tsukiyomi!" In an instant, Shinji felt himself suddenly falling in a pitch black darkness, seamlessly continuing over and over again. Almost driving the blonde captain insane within five seconds. "What is this? Why am I falling?!" Shinji inquired inwardly as the falling had finally ended. He noticed he was bound to a stone cross, that was posted on the Sun's outrageously blistering hot and flaming surface.

"What is this?! Why am I on the sun?! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrh! It burnnnnnnnssss!" Shinji cried out in agony as he began to fell the effect of the super, burning star. A couple of flames shot up, to form Sasuke who approached him casually as if he was completely unfazed by the Sun's boiling temperature. He stabbed Shinji in the stomach with his sword that had been encased in the flames of the sun. "YAAarrrrrrrrrrr! Y-y-you...b-bastard! Sasuke Uchiha!" Shinji cried in more agony as his had passed out from the traumatic experience.

Shinji woken up to only realize he was still bound to the stone cross. His stomach still badly charred and damaged by Sasuke's sword. Shinji couldn't tell if this was really an illusion or actually reality! Speaking of the devil, Sasuke appeared again from the flames from the Sun's surface as he's done three times now. There had now been three sets of cross bound Shinjis and Sasukes with their own burning swords.

For some reason, Shinji actually felt every exact emotion that the other Shinjis had currently felt as Sasuke had stopped in front of them each. "In the Tsukiyomi..." Each Sasuke then plunged his sword forward into Shinji's back, multiplying his pain three times. Shinji wailed in tearing pain as he felt as if his lung had just collapsed from the blistering hot sword. "...Time and space...Even physical mass, I control them all!" Sasuke's voice echoed in monotone as Shinji had began to meet his breaking point.

"It's only been five minutes on the outside world. However in this world, the next Seventy-two hours will be nothing but a constant repeat of this." Shinji's eyes widened at Sasuke's last statement. _"He said its only been five minutes in reality, however in this illusion...It feels likes four days have already passed! What is this Tsukiyomi?!" _Shinji thought as the worst of this hellscape had just began. In a flash, there was only one Shinji and multiple Sasuke's clones surrounding the blonde visored. Shinji's eyes widened as he realized how fucked he was currently.

"In the Tsukiyomi, time and space, even physical mass, I control them all." Sasuke stated as he and his countless clones closed in on Shinji with their multiple burning swords, as Shinji sat there helplessly bound to the stone cross. The whole burning sun scenario replaying over and over. Shinji had finally lost his mind as he was impaled by the endless assault of burning swords. His heart beat rapidly growing as he had finally been released by Sasuke who had been briefed by Naruto and the other two shinigami. They each stared at Shinji who had looked like he almost died. He clucthed himself all over to make sure he was really alive. He was unharmed, grateful that the injuries he received in the Tsukiyomi wasn't real. He was practically sweating bullets all over.

"Geez, Taicho! It wasn't real but you look like your in shock!" Momo stated as she assisted Shinji in his walk back to the Seireitei where they were now headed.

Chapter ended...


End file.
